Geokatsu~ko! (Series)
Geokatsu~ko! (ジオカツ〜コ！ in Japanese, 거 카쓰 ~ 코! in Korean) is a Japanese and Korean magical girl anime series produced by Vnet. The anime series first aired on Japanese television via V☆Net on __, _. It has six seasons and _ episodes. Anime ''Geokatsu~ko! - Application~tan Project! ''For more information: Application~tan Project! "The series focuses on a young girl Hoshiiko Starii and her sisters, becoming magical girls and going on adventures while trying to maintain her life as a high school girl! '' ''But Starii is forced to deal with hardships at school, unhealthy relationships with her sisters and mother, and the fact that her crush probably does not like her back. Starii is about to lose hope when suddenly, a Youkai appears! And it's going to attack GeoPara! Starii now has to deal with battling Youkai, attending Yumehiro Magic Academy during the day and Yumenopara Magical Private Academy at night. Her grades are dropping immensely, and her chances of ever confessing to her crush are very low now! Miyumi Arisugawa and Touko Haruko aren't doing so hot either, as they have to deal with the same stuff and all their plans are being canceled due to the large amounts of Youkai. Will she and her sisters be able to handle all of this? Are their lives going to be negatively affected by their magical girl lives?" ''Geokatsu~ko! Stars ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! Stars "Season 2 introduces idols to GeoPara! '' ''Starii and her sisters suddenly have lost their magic abilities. So Rinto Aizawa decides to create a new source of hope. Now, idols are around, spreading magic and hope across GeoPara! With new idols from all over the world being recruited for GeoPara's hope, now Starii and her sisters can continue fighting Youkai with no problem! Except... now Starii and her sisters now have to protect the idols from the Youkai! Can they do it? Time will tell!" ''Geokatsu~ko! Paradise ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! Paradise "Starii and her sisters are called over to visit Yuuki Island, located miles away from GeoPara! They meet many new friends and form a team, Ryokkuaku. Now Starii has so many companions to work with! But... they also have to fight Youkai, causing their fun vacation to become a disaster! Hopefully, it can go by faster with Starii and her new friends!" ''Geokatsu~ko! Sunset ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! Sunset "Ryokkuaku now has the task of saving the world from these 'dark magical girls' who use their powers for their own malicious desires, most of them being...evil clones of the magical girls? Wait, what?! While trying to save the world from them, Ryokkuaku must also deal with handling their own daily lives and helping everyone else while eventually battling Torina Aizawa, the evil form of Rinto!" Note: The main characters received updated designs during this season. ''Geokatsu~ko! Midnight ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! Midnight "Ryokkuaku now has to team up with a group, formerly known as the world-famous GeoStorm. They find themselves in quite a mixup when Starii realizes that one of them is her former crush from years ago! It all seems weird, but then suddenly, the larger group's identities accidentally get revealed after a magic shortage in GeoPara, and now Torina knows who they are! '' ''Now, under the moonlight, they are trying to escape Torina's violent, murderous wrath... What are they going to do? Are they going to survive?" ''Geokatsu~ko! Mahou no Sekai Kotakiru Keikaku (Manosekiro) ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! Manosekiro "The final season of Geokatsu~ko! has the group dealing with the depressing truth of being Majos. They are at a high risk of dying. They find themselves having to either face Torina or turn back. Both involve many of them dying. If they fail, they with the rest of Geokatsu~ko will die. They have to sacrifice each other to save the rest of Geokatsu~ko. Now, they have to fight for the sake of the universe. If they fail, they lose everything. Will they make it? Maybe. How many lives will it cost? Many. Almost every single one." ''Geokatsu~ko! Future Days ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! Future Days "An original video animation that takes place in the future. Ryokkuaku has traveled to the future on accident after 'reviving' Kikai. Everyone will learn new secrets and discoveries that they have never known before." Films ''Geokatsu~ko! Rinosubetan ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! - Rinosubetan, Geokatsu~ko! Rinosubetan Part 1 and Geokatsu~ko! Rinosubetan Part 2 '' ''Geokatsu~ko! Rinosubetan (Also referred to as Where Everything Started) was the first movie for the Geokatsu~ko! series released in _. The movie centers on Starii's sudden disappearance, making it the first time Starii hasn't appeared at all in Geokatsu~ko!. ''Geokatsu~ko! - Chūgoku e no Tabi ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! - Chūgoku e no Tabi Geokatsu~ko! - Chūgoku e no Tabi was the second movie released for the Geokatsu~ko! series on _. The events of the movie are mostly centered on Ryokkuaku's trip to China. ''Geokatsu~ko! - Nihonryokō ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! - Nihonryokō Geokatsu~ko! - Nihonryokō was the third movie released for the Geokatsu~ko! series on _ after years. The story surrounds Starii, her sisters, and her friends on their trip to Tokyo, Japan. ''Geokatsu~ko! - 究極のぷよアイドル ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! - 究極のぷよアイドル Geokatsu~ko! - 究極のぷよアイドル was the fourth movie released for the Geokatsu~ko! series on _. The story surrounds a beginner idol duo, Amilu, and their experiences as they level up to popularity. ''Geokatsu~ko! - Akumu no Tokei-tō ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! - Akumu no Tokei-tō An upcoming Geokatsu~ko! film scheduled for release in 2020. The story follows the girls going to a magical town known as Lachelein. The girls will find out who has been spreading curses across the world. ''An Idol's Time to Shine: a Geokatsu~ko! and Donkatsu Crossover ''For more information: An Idol's Time to Shine: a Geokatsu~ko! and Donkatsu Crossover Another upcoming Geokatsu~ko! film scheduled for release in 2023. The story follows Shion Shikane as she rises up as an idol while trying to feed her family and defeating Yokai. During the hardest times, the Taikos try to help her. Pastel Graduation Day: The Movie For more information: Geokatsu~ko! - Pastel Graduation Day The final Geokatsu~ko! film scheduled for release in 2023 based on the Geokatsu~ko! season. The story follows everyone as they graduate and reveal their deepest secrets, and features events expanding their personality and background. Original Net Animation ''Geokatsu~ko! if the Players were Majos ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! if the Players were Majos Geokatsu~ko! if the Players were Majos is an original net animation based on the Geokatsu~ko! series. This series consists of 20 short episodes with stories about the Dashers taking a Majo form instead of being Dashers. There are many cameo characters, too. Literature 'Geomajo Shojo DoReMi Doujinshi' For more information: Geomajo Shojo DoReMi Known for being Hanami Hatake's first manga series, a manga adaptation of the Geokatsu~ko! series, written and illustrated by Hanami Hatake, was serialized in the manga magazine VNet Manga. The manga's story served as a prequel to the anime, with many new characters, a new setting and younger versions of the current characters. The chapters of the manga were later compiled into tankōbon volumes released by Hanami from _ to _. Geokatsu~ko! Death Labyrinth: Kyu Haro Legend Doujinshi For more information: Death Labyrinth: Kyu Haro A darker twist on the Geokatsu~ko! series before Manosekiro, this manga written and illustrated by Hanami Hatake, was serialized in the same manga magazine that gave us the Geomajo Doujinshi. The chapters of the manga were later compiled into tankōbon volumes released by Hanami from _ to _. 'Appri×Geokatsu~ko! on Hanashi no Ato Light Novel Series' For more information: Appri×Geokatsu~ko! on Hanashi no Ato A light novel about the lives of Ryokkuaku as adults, reuniting years later after going their separate ways. "It's been many years since Ryokkuaku have last seen each other. They have been apart for different reasons, mainly to follow their dreams and take a long, relaxing break from fighting. But Starii wants to reunite everyone again. They all meet in a small wooden house on a hill, and they will soon experience memories together..." 'Geokatsu~ko! Afterstory' For more information: Geokatsu~ko! Afterstory Geokatsu~ko! Afterstory is a 3-book Geokatsu~ko! light novel series with illustrations by Jaimie Akamine and Okami Honoka published by Hanami on _. The story surrounds Starii's child, Kazuko on her misadventures across GeoPara. Translations ''Geokatsu~ko! (English) ''For more information: Geokatsu~ko! (US Version) Besides the Korean version, presumably the most familiar translation the series had. Throughout its run, the dub received some negative reception due to numerous changes from the source material. For information regarding actual episodes, cuts, changes, and so forth. Please visit episode pages! 'Other Translations' For more information: Geokatsu~ko! (International) '' The Geokatsu~ko!'' anime has been translated into many different languages. Content *Characters *Items Reception A very nice show. The crossover between Doremi, PriPara, Aikatsu, Donkatsu, Radio-tan, Subject-tan, Application-tan, and Geometry Dash was very clever. Well done guys! You've expanded every single one of those universes into a new crossover and it's pretty great. Not to mention the editing is pretty good, and you really deconstructed the magical girl genre. Even if it's not Madoka Magica, it's a pretty good deconstruction. Well done, Hanami. Well done. ~ Okami Honoka, in response to ''Geokatsu~ko!'' Rating The series currently rated 6.9 out of 10. Trivia *''The series name comes from the combination of many titles. "Geo" references Geometry Dash, Katsu references the Donkatsu and Aikatsu series, and -ko means child.'' **There have also been theories about the name having to do with Starii's dead sister, Hikari Tsukino. ***''Learn more here.'' *''The series' title has been mistakenly romanized as 'Geokatsu' on several occasions.' '' Gallery geokatsuko1year.png|1st Anniversary Illustration geokatsuko1yearbackground.png|1st Anniversary Background External Links *https://jackii-animations.wixsite.com/geokatsukojp - Official Japanese webpage for Geokatsu~ko! *https://jackii-animations.wixsite.com/geokatsukous - Official English webpage for Geokatsu~ko! *http://www.jackii-animations.wixsite.com/geokatsukoanniv - Official webpage for the franchise's 1st anniversary. *https://www.dafont.com/hey-comic.font - English Subtitle Font Category:Geokatsu~ko!